


我觉得我室友脑子有病

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, 沙雕论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 如题。相信我，这世上很难有比我室友更傻逼的人了【手动再见】
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	我觉得我室友脑子有病

首页>>吐槽区>>帖子：我觉得我室友脑子有病

1#【楼主】黑色闪电  
如题。  
本来不想来发帖子的，毕竟现在网络时代什么东西都很透明，一不小心就要掉马，风险太大。但今天实在是忍不了了，再不把他的恶劣事迹分享出来我就要爆炸了！！！  
真是从来没碰到过这么奇葩的人，相信我，这世上很难有比我室友更傻逼的人了【手动再见】

2#  
前排吃瓜。这年头奇葩室友是越来越多了，好奇楼主室友都干了些啥。

3#  
提前心疼楼主。哎，室友不好真的是当代大学生普遍的痛了，现在想起当年我那个bitch室友还想作呕，简直了。

4#  
已经感觉到了楼主冲出屏幕的怒气2333

5#【楼主】黑色闪电  
先提供一下背景信息。  
我要吐槽的这个家伙，叫他M好了，我们是同一个大学不同学院的，高中是同班同学（你妈的，苍天为什么要把这个人送到我身边折磨我），现在和另外几个同学一起住学校附近一房子里。  
我们两个高中刚认识的时候就结了梁子——他认为我正好在跟我死党聊天没注意到他的搭讪是一种“对他的轻视和侮辱”。多大点事儿啊，exm？就这仇他记到现在你们敢信，我超级无语。总之后来就一直不对付，他一有空就来找我茬，基本三天一小怼五天一大架，直到大学才稍微好点，但还是……算了不说了，真窒息。

6#  
wow 原来现实生活中真有这种死对头存在啊，我一直以为这种是只存在于小说里的设定呢

7#  
楼上+1  
顺便静待楼主码字详述.jpg

8#  
听楼主这么说好像你和你室友都已经互怼至少三四年了？说实话三五天闹一次这个频率还挺高的，真的有点好奇你们都吵些啥啊？

9#  
隐隐感觉楼主室友似乎是个脑回路清奇的人  
搬好小板凳吃瓜ing

10#【楼主】黑色闪电  
回复9#：恭喜你感觉对了。  
回复8#：……其实我也不太记得具体内容。你要知道我们之所以能怼起来完全是因为M脑子不太正常（对，我几年前就觉得他这人有病了），什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事都能拿出来做文章——他竟然还嘲笑我的头发“像被雷劈过一样”，天哪，我的发型跟他有什么关系？他以为他有事没事往头上抹发胶很高级吗？发际线都要抹得看不见了呢呵呵。  
我也不敢相信自己竟然跟他怼了这么久，真是忍耐力惊人orz

好了，来讲讲为什么我今天要挂他。  
我们学校是前几天放的寒假，大部分室友都已经陆续回家了，所以这两天宿舍就剩我和M两个人。说是放假但是大家也知道大学假期可忙可空，而悲惨的我就属于忙上天的那种：一堆设计图作业，research paper，四门课大论文的开题Proposal（which我现在根本就完全no idea），学校报社的稿子，校学生会的圣诞晚会修图，20天后还有个大学数学竞赛得参加，比完赛立刻开始十天的见习。  
今天特别烦躁且恼火，先是学生会突发的任务彻底打乱了我接稿的计划，再是模考了一次数学竞赛卷发现见鬼的完全不会做了（老天爷，一天到晚微积分一整年之后谁还记得数论组合数学那些东西？！），这玩意我考不好估计要被导师砍掉【微笑】  
行，我本来还打算跟死党连线打个几天游戏再认真学习的呢，顺便重拾副业接稿赚点钱，现在一切都结束了【微笑】

下午跟傻逼球队器材管理员大吵一架后回家，刚进门M就一脸悠哉悠哉看好戏的表情在我眼前晃荡，风凉话手到擒来。平时好脾气的我都懒得理他，但是今天正在气头上就忍不了了。  
我真不懂他嘲笑我到底有什么好处？我有一点要跟你比的意思吗？还秀成绩，你他妈倒是有本事跟我另一个死党H去比啊，人家全A+呢，你就一半有个屁好嘚瑟的。  
真的很火大，看见他那张笑得欠揍的脸就想一拖鞋拍过去【微笑】  
你们说这种人脑子有没有毛病？

11#  
哇……这也太惨了吧  
实力心疼楼主，抱抱

12#  
心疼+1  
M这是完美火上浇油啊，难怪要被挂

13#  
隔着几万里的网线都感受到了楼主无法消散的怒气

14#  
有一说一，看这描述楼主室友真的挺……欠揍的（特别是对于楼主来说）  
还好我没碰到过这种室友orz

15#  
这是有多大仇啊一作对就作对四五年，我竟然有点佩服这个M，太有毅力了（不是）

16#  
看楼主描述你们应该不住在学校宿舍里吧？有点好奇既然M这么惹你生气，当初为什么会和他住一个房子里……

17#  
楼上不说我都没发现。我也开始好奇了。

18# 二十年火炮队死忠  
Bloody Hell，你竟然真的来发帖了伙计，不敢相信！

19#  
喔，看起来有熟人出现了呢~

20#【楼主】黑色闪电  
回复15#：我也挺“佩服”的  
回复16#：别提了，这事说来话长，勉强算个意外，总之想起来就觉得都是泪。  
回复18#：是啊，你以为我跟你说着玩的？反正这儿没人认识M，管他呢。（被扒掉马了也是他活该，正好让认识的人看看他多么脑子有病）

21#  
感觉闪电是个挺友善的人，人缘应该也是不错的……楼主你有什么特别之处吗，不懂M为啥非盯着你

22# 火炮队二十年死忠  
楼上的，我也不懂。  
楼主是我最好的朋友，现在也是室友，虽然M和我们这边几个人关系都很一般（我高中也和他起过不止一次冲突），但他真的是特别喜欢针对我死党。高中时简直跟装了雷达一样，你们楼主在哪儿M就出现在哪给他找不痛快，非常见鬼（呕）

23#  
嗯……楼上死党的爆料结合楼主之前自己说的，我怎么总觉得这里面有些不同寻常的味道……

24#  
23楼想什么呢

25#  
楼主不如再跟我们说说M是怎么“脑子有病”的吧

26#【楼主】黑色闪电  
M一天到晚跟我作对的事就太多了，讲也讲不完。  
除此之外，这个人还十分的……鸡毛。鸡毛是什么概念呢，我严重怀疑他有强迫症你们懂吗。  
天天嫌弃我们“太乱了”（exm，男生合租你还想咋样？）；所有他的东西都不准动，我朋友们每次不小心动了他都要发脾气。还好他自己一个人一间卫生间不跟我们一起，否则真不知道每天要吵几次。说到卫生间，M每天早上起码在里面待半个小时，不知道的还以为他在化妆呢。

还有一次周三早上，大家都去上课了，所以起来的时候家里只有我一个人。桌上有一碗看起来没动过的燕麦粥，插了个勺子在里面，我就以为是死党R留给我的早饭，就拿起来吃了。结果没吃几口M突然从外面回来了，然后就炸毛了，说这是他的粥。大哥，您周三上午不是有课的吗，我怎么知道你会突然请假啊？  
我其实没吃几口，就想还给他，结果他又说不要了，一脸很尴尬的样子（他脸红了你们敢信！）。拜托，大家都是男生，有必要那么洁癖？我还没嫌弃你口水呢。真是太小气了。

27#  
M可能真的是在“化妆”哈哈哈哈哈，听起来就是个精致男孩

28#  
楼主，你不觉得你室友gay gay的吗  
洁癖，注意外表爱打扮，因为同性接触到自己口水脸红，哇，越说感觉越像是！

29#  
楼上的，那叫间接接吻哈哈哈哈

30#  
怎么回事，这年头还有对同性恋的刻板印象？谁说爱整洁爱打扮就是gay了，说不定人家是个帅气的直男小哥哥呢

31#  
gay也可以很帅啊，美男子在一起最赏心悦目了！

32#【楼主】黑色闪电  
说起来，我确实没看M交过女朋友。但他一天到晚来掺和我的情感生活，看起来乐此不疲，是真的有病。  
每次我有约会的时候，他都会从不知道哪个角落里冒出来捣乱，气死我了。好不容易追到有好感的女生，他还跑过来各种明里暗里说人家不好，过几天又说我配不上她，简直跟精神分裂似的。  
后来我分手了，他那个幸灾乐祸啊，我就没见他这么开心过！给我唱了一晚上的分手快乐，真想拿胶带把他嘴巴封起来，操。  
我看他就是嫉妒，自己交不到女朋友，看到我就眼红，呵呵。（谁让他要求这么高，谁都不给好脸色看，活该）

33#  
嗯？？？  
这个剧情有点出乎意料啊？

34#  
这种情况，感觉一般要么就是M把你当情敌，要么就是把你女朋友当情敌【滑稽】

35#  
啧，我开始觉得M可能不仅真的是gay（或者双），而且……

36#【楼主】黑色闪电  
？？？

37#  
话说楼主你们合租有什么舍友公约吗，感觉你们其他室友也都不太喜欢M的样子？不可以把他这种搞特殊化的人踢出去嘛？  
（还是好奇你们当初到底怎么会决定和他住一起的……）

38#  
楼上好问题。

39# 书虫小姐  
因为他们比较蠢……  
M是房东，结果这几个家伙没见过房东就和代理人签了合同。

40#  
原来M是房东啊惊了

41#  
楼主的帖子是不是该改名成我觉得我的……房东脑子有问题哈哈哈哈？拼出“房东”这个词后我突然就怂了（社畜哭泣）

42#【楼主】黑色闪电  
回复#39：不带你这么拆台的哈，我前面还在夸你呢。

这事真的很邪门。没错，M是房东，所以literally就是他说了算，只有我们被赶出去，他是不可能被赶出去的。

43#  
我第一次见房东和一大群租客一起住的哎。  
PS 目测39楼就是全A+的楼主好友H吧，膜拜膜拜.jpg

44#  
其实这种不少的，很多人会出租家里多余的房间。

45# 火炮队二十年死忠  
回复44#：哇，M家那么有钱，豪宅一套一套的，你觉得他缺这点钱？把多余的房子租出去我可以理解，但我现在都想不明白他干嘛放着别的好房子不住，一定要跑来跟我们挤一起啊……不是一直很讨厌我们这群人的吗？他可能真是脑子有问题吧。

46#【楼主】黑色闪电  
R说得没错。我们学校大二开始就不提供学生宿舍了，我们一个学院关系不错的几个哥们就想一起租个学校旁边的小房子。当时看到网上租房信息就去了，特别兴奋，因为这房子地段真的很好，而且房租也不贵。  
现在想想当时是真傻，被委托挂租房信息的是Z，隔壁学院一个富二代，当时怎么就忘了他跟M玩得很好这事呢，呵呵。  
M本来不住这里，是我们入住后没几天搬过来的，当时我们一群人都傻了。

M：你挡在这儿干嘛？不会走路了吗P（我的姓）？  
我：你来这儿干什么？  
M：来住在这里啊。  
我：？？？  
M（冷笑）：你要把房东赶出去吗？这是我的房子，我怎么不能住这里了？  
我：……

事后想想合同里说不能进去的几个房间，还真没写着没有人住。  
妈的，我现在觉得他就是故意搬进来好天天整我的。  
真是一失足成千古恨啊【撞墙】

47#  
哈哈哈哈楼主你们也太可爱了吧，被算计得明明白白

48#  
我怎么越来越觉得M可能真的动机不单纯……嗯，应该说动机确实和楼主有关，但并不止找茬这么简单【滑稽】

49#  
也许M是为了住得学校近一点？

50# 火炮队二十年死忠  
开什么玩笑，M的爸是校董，如果想的话都可以在学校里给他整个豪华宿舍。他家附近绝对还有不止一套房子！

51#  
结合楼主交女朋友后M的反应，那一定就是……

52#  
哈哈哈哈楼上不用说出来，大家都懂的

53#  
我觉得这个M人设好符合那种拽拽的富二代啊，这么注重仪表估计也长得很帅吧

54# 火炮队二十年死忠  
哇，又来了，又来了。  
我就不懂了这家伙怎么到哪里都一堆迷妹？不就是有点钱吗，那小白脸有啥了不起的哦。  
Honestly，现在的审美怎么回事【呆滞】

55#【楼主】黑色闪电  
？？？说M是gay我觉得我……可能信，但说他喜欢我真是死都不信的。  
他真的天天以嘲笑我为乐趣，如果这样还说是喜欢的话，我只能说他脑子真的有病。

56#  
哎，楼主你这就不懂了，有些人就是比较幼稚嘛。可能M就属于那一类的，喜欢你就欺负你~

57#  
要命，竟然觉得M和楼主相处方式有点好玩

58#【楼主】黑色闪电  
。。。？  
你们是不是都听不懂嘲笑是啥意思啊  
那我举个例子，他是怎么抓住机会就嘲笑我的。

我是建筑系的学生，选修课选了国际商务。营销那一章测验前我在复习，看到书上有一句描述进货方式的话：garbage in, garbage out.  
我看了半天没看懂这话在那个语境里是什么意思，那时候M刚好在宿舍，我就想问一下他这个商学院学生吧，这玩意他们应该大一就学过了。  
我：garbage是什么意思啊？  
M：就是你。  
我：喂……！  
M（装无辜）：你看你都知道意思干嘛还问我？  
我：我不懂这句话啥意思……  
然后！他就用那种看智障的眼神看着我【微笑】我瞪他，他还来揉我头发【微笑】  
你们说说这人有意思吗，啊？  
*garbage 垃圾

59#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈对不起可爱的楼主，我发出了不厚道的笑声

60#  
莫名觉得这个M毒舌得有点可爱哈哈哈哈

61#  
草，我为什么觉得M对楼主真的gay gay的  
揉头发什么的不要太苏

62# 男朋友不如化妆品重要  
wow 看我发现了什么  
@学习不如爱情重要 快来快来，今天份厕所读物，可有意思了

63#  
回复61#：你不是一个人！

64# 学习不如爱情重要  
@男朋友不如化妆品重要 你怎么找到这个帖子的？  
不得不说，嚯，真的太有意思了。

65# 书虫小姐  
楼上两个互相艾特的ID给人感觉怎么那么眼熟。。？

66#  
楼主再分享一点你和M的相处日常呗qwq

67#【楼主】黑色闪电  
？为什么我觉得你们都听得津津有味。  
我们每天就是吵架啊，还能有什么？  
剩下就是球场上的对决了。我俩足球都踢的左边锋，高中时争校队首发位，现在还是在校队争首发位。不过反正M就没赢过我哈哈哈哈。我们也分别加入了学院的足球队，比赛时在球场两端活动，就没啥交集了（虽然他总是喜欢逮着回防的机会来对我拉拉扯扯地犯规【微笑】）

68#  
楼主，我觉得M可能确实是针对你……面对现实吧，心疼。

69#【楼主】黑色闪电  
卧槽！  
卧槽！！  
Fuck！！！

70#  
嗯？怎么回事，发生了啥吗

71#  
同好奇。是M又干了什么嘛？

72#【楼主】黑色闪电  
卧槽，谁来告诉我为什么圣诞晚会要修的图里那么多M的照片啊！！！  
二三十张都是他！总共才七十几张！！摄影师有病吗专门对着这个自恋的混蛋拍！  
@书虫小姐 这什么情况！！！  
学生会在故意坑我吗，为什么这个家伙每天在我眼前晃荡还不够，连工作都要我盯着那一头金毛！！！

73#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼主也太惨了吧

74#  
看起来M还是摄影师的宠儿呢，大胆猜测他一定颜值很高

75#  
楼上+1

76# 书虫小姐  
哈利，看一下Whatsapp私聊。

77#  
听说这里有金发小哥哥，求爆照

78#  
求M照片+1

79#  
+2

80#  
+3  
（真的好奇能让摄影师忍不住拍那么多张照片的人会有多帅）

81# 男朋友不如化妆品重要  
【图片】【图片】【图片】  
圣诞晚会生图，各位不用谢。

82#  
！！！！！

83#  
哇靠。太帅了吧！！（躺平）

84#  
这个腰线和金发prprpr  
awsl

85#  
帅得腿软，怪不得摄影师忍不住要拍他。

86# 火炮队二十年死忠  
卧槽@男朋友不如化妆品重要 你谁啊？！

87# 男朋友不如化妆品重要  
@火炮队二十年死忠 就许你们楼主亲友团撑场，不许另一位当事人亲友围观呐？

88# 火炮队二十年死忠  
……！！！Bloody Hell 那个谁不会也在窥屏吧！

89# 男朋友不如化妆品重要  
放心，他不玩论坛。

90#  
哇，惊现M亲友团。（真是卖得一手好队友2333）  
M真的太帅了吧，还是富二代，草，请问还缺扫地小妹吗，我免费上门！

91#  
？？！天啊这不是马尔福学长吗？我的天！

92#  
好了，校友出现了，预感到一大波爆料即将来临【兴奋】

93#  
同被照片给炸出来。确实是H大那个小有名气的马尔福，错不了。  
他跟我同院同级，商学院大佬，斯莱特林大二级长。家里真的有矿，他爸老马尔福大概很多人都知道吧，那个贼拉有钱的房地产大亨，英国排名前五的富豪。  
我必须得说一句，马尔福这个人平时虽然比较拽，但对大部分人还是很温和有礼有绅士风范的，以至于一开始看这个帖子我根本就没想过会是他 = =  
当然，“大部分人”，还是有例外的，其中以一个人最为突出……（后面不用我说了吧，相信懂的人都懂了【望天】）

94#  
卧槽……所以楼主是我们学院的哈利·波特吗？！

95#  
惊了，怎么到处都是H大校友

96#  
操，我就说这故事听着怎么这么熟悉，原来是我们学校的波特和马尔福

97#  
这里不是H大的就我一个吗……求课代表补课orz

98#  
还有我QAQ

99#  
哈利·波特，十几年前在缉/毒行动中英勇牺牲的波特夫妇的独子，足球天赋异禀，被誉为近几十年来业余足球联赛中最有能力的前锋，目前就读于霍格沃茨大学的格兰芬多学院，主修建筑系。  
德拉科·马尔福，富商老马尔福的独子，所属的斯莱特林学院与格兰芬多向来关系不怎么友好。  
以上两人是目前H大全校著名的一对死对头……

本来我一路看下来还觉得一堆人嚷嚷着gay来gay去的太夸张了，哪来那么多狗血戏码。  
但如果是马尔福和波特的话……行，我认输。

100#  
这里斯莱特林学生。  
波特怎么样不太清楚，但我觉得马尔福是真的喜欢波特……毕竟谁会像他一样对那么多送上门表白的漂亮小姐姐一概不理不睬，就知道整天盯着死对头啊。  
他俩在公共场合拌嘴都成常态了，“没有品味的疤头今天衣服又是皱巴巴的呢”“等我回去再找你算账”之类的，反正我听着更像调情。【冷漠】

101#  
既然有人已经发照片了，那我就……  
【图片】

102#  
！！！黑发那个就是哈利吗？  
天哪两位都好好看！  
哈利这个绿眼睛太勾人了吧

103#  
想象了一下马尔福视角看这双眼睛……awsl  
嘴唇看起来好红润柔软哦，想亲x

104#  
我觉得马尔福可能跟楼上有同样的想法。  
说实话，你们有谁见过跟对头吵架还“壁咚”的？嘴角还带笑的？

105#  
确实，这图上的姿势好糟糕啊。

106#  
等下，楼主呢？好像很久没出现了吧。

107#  
估计在和那位书虫小姐谈事情没空看论坛吧。  
等他回来估计要被吓死，一会不见被扒个底朝天哈哈哈哈哈（真惨）

108#  
趁现在赶紧接着扒啊知情者们！【期待地搓搓手】

109#  
霍格沃茨心理学系学生在此。  
首先声明我们学的不是以下我要说的东西，但是确实有一定关联。（拉文克劳学术要严谨，嗯）  
不知道有没有人听说过“男性安全距离”的说法，基于男性原始领地意识的理论，在大多数男性身上确实是会有类似的一个界线的，即其他同性越过该线靠得太近时，他们会感到一定程度的不适合排斥，程度因人而异。（以上排除运动时不可避免的身体接触等情况）  
托他俩都选修了应用心理学课程的福，我在学校里真的看到过很多次类似上图这种的情况。除非他们对其他人也都这样，不然我觉得确实是有点……。  
如果潜意识完全不排斥另一个人经常性的身体接触的话，无论两个人是什么关系，确实可以说明点什么了……

110# 学习不如爱情重要  
不存在的，德拉科几乎从来不跟其他人有不必要的身体接触。

111# 男朋友不如化妆品重要  
附图更有说服力。上次校际辩论比赛备战时拍的照片。  
【图片】【图片】

112#  
楼上两位真是一出现必有大招。  
这两图真绝了，前一张马尔福整个人都贴在人家背上了，跟背后抱没区别吧？第二张图波特就这么靠在“死对头”身上睡啊，这是当成对头还是室友还是……男朋友啊。

113#  
还有马尔福那个眼神！好肉麻哦，天。

114#  
楼上的，我当年年少无知还暗恋过马尔福，后来看到他看波特的眼神……算了，我还是放弃吧。【苦笑】

115#  
话说我看过今年大学生辩论赛的总决赛录像哎，H大的二辩三辩真的牛逼，句句一针见血，太强了。我记得好像就是他俩吧？

116#  
没错，马尔福还得了个最佳辩手。  
我当时在现场，亲眼看到他转身就跟波特炫耀，把波特气个半死哈哈哈哈

117#  
这两位的辩论技巧怕不都是跟对方吵架的时候练的吧？

118#  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上xswl  
竟然觉得有点道理（但是不是说他俩拌嘴很幼稚吗，这怎么练辩论）

119#  
练气势啊（不）

120# 书虫小姐  
其实我觉得楼上几位说得有一定道理。

121#  
喔，书虫大大出现了！那岂不是意味着……

122#【楼主】黑色闪电  
………………  
我果然不该来发这个贴【绝望】

123#  
摸摸楼主hhhh

124#【楼主】黑色闪电  
……不是，现在的人都怎么回事。  
我跟马尔福绝对没有那种关系！  
都说了是因为这人脑子有点问题了好嘛

125#  
歪了不知道多远的楼终于被楼主扭回“我的室友脑子有病”了hhh

126# 定点爆破专家  
但是哈利……你就没觉得那么多租客里他就对你最宽容了嘛？  
只有你随便碰他的东西一点事都没有，也只有你每天回家桌上都会有一碟饼干加你最喜欢的南瓜汁……那个其实不是来打扫的阿姨给每个人都放的。

127# 相声演员  
而且每次你去社团回来晚了，他都会威胁我们第二天早上不准搞出大动静，因为【他】要睡懒觉。

128#【楼主】黑色闪电  
卧槽！你们怎么不早说！！！  
这这这…我……xanjksldbjekwv

129#  
脑子有病的室友突然变成贴心房东哈哈哈哈楼主的心灵受到了冲击  
所以马尔福果然暗恋波特吗？

130#【楼主】黑色闪电  
不是，你不要乱说！

131# 学习不如爱情重要  
我劝你放弃挣扎。您的“死对头”在我们面前基本张口疤头闭口破特，就差改名哈利·波特百科全书和实时动态小广播了。  
别说死对头就是要关注人家的一举一动，因为你交个女朋友气得在酒吧大醉一个周末，你分手了又主动请客开趴狂欢，这事可不是“死对头”会干的吧？

132#【楼主】黑色闪电  
……

133# 学习不如爱情重要  
顺便告诉你一下，他的房子本来是拒绝租给“格兰芬多那群蠢狮子”的，也并不打算自己住那里。但是听说完整租客名单后就改主意了。  
【看热闹不嫌事大的微笑】

134#  
哈哈哈哈哈楼上这位真·每次发言都是深水炸弹啊

135# 男朋友不如化妆品重要  
回复134#：不，我们只是受不了天天听某人的波特小广播了【微笑】

136#  
喜欢但不敢上？没想到外表高冷的马尔福原来这么怂吗哈哈哈哈

137#  
可能因为楼主是个迟钝的傻白甜，怕吓跑他吧hhh

138#  
所以楼主呢？又不见了？

139#  
大概是怀疑人生去了233  
赌五毛钱其实波特也喜欢马尔福，只是口是心非或者自己还没发现而已

140#  
楼上+1  
所以有没有人来继续爆料一些他俩的相处日常？感觉这对cp好可爱啊，入股了入股了

……

167#  
话说，楼主之前是不是提到过，室友们都回家过圣诞和新年了，只留下他和马尔福在家里？

168#  
！盲生，你发现了华点！！

169#  
真的诶，那他们现在岂不是孤男寡男共处一室……【滑稽】

……

175#【楼主】黑色闪电  
明天就是平安夜啦，提前Merry Christmas了！  
这两天我想了挺多的……关于gay什么的。细想来我自己的性向好像也挺模糊的，只交过一个女朋友，没上过全垒，想了想如果换成男性交往似乎也不怎么排斥。唔，有点好奇那会是什么感觉。

马尔福怎么想的我不知道，但他真的很奇怪诶。  
昨天晚上我们俩都喝多了，打游戏打着打着莫名其妙就开始打赌，赌注是赢的人可以让输的人随便满足他一个要求。我当时肯定是脑子糊掉了才会答应这个赌注，竟然没想到以我这个破运气一定会很倒霉地输掉的orz  
然后他就要求我今天跟他一起回他家过圣诞。  
exm？？？  
我怀疑他又想跟我炫耀他家有钱，可惜我一点都不敢兴趣呢= =  
而且真不想去见他爸啊，高中时候的不愉快还历历在目，呕。

176#  
天啊，人都请你回家一起过节了你还不知道他怎么想的，楼主你是脑袋长草了吗！【心痛】

177#  
哈哈哈哈楼主真是迟钝得可爱，给马尔福点个蜡

178#  
直接见家长了可还行，有点猛  
就是可惜另一位当事人还没开窍233

……

190#【楼主】黑色闪电  
到他家了。只想说有钱人果然可怕。  
这么大一庄园，我还以为自己穿越回上个世纪了呢【手动再见】

191# 火炮队二十年死忠  
哈利你要小心那个白鼬啊！有事一定要第一时间联系我们！

192#  
哈哈哈有种嫁入豪门的即视感

193#【楼主】黑色闪电  
回复191#：别大惊小怪的啦，我很好。

194#【楼主】黑色闪电  
……我撤回上一楼。  
果然马尔福到哪里都改不了脑子有病的本质【微笑】  
他竟然笑得一脸欠揍地问我是不是羡慕了，想不想住进来！  
建筑系学生出于专业本能观察一下你家房子结构而已，真自作多情【呵呵】

195#  
赌一块钱这两位假期结束前一定会在一起。

196#  
我觉得今晚就行。

……

203#【楼主】黑色闪电  
我的个老天爷啊上帝奶奶的袜子啊……#%&*@#￥%cbshak

204#  
惊现楼主  
大半夜的发生了啥？

205#  
看起来大家都还在守夜呢。  
不过这个点楼主不应该在跟新男朋友酱酱酿酿嘛？【滑稽】

206#【楼主】黑色闪电  
你们这群人都是魔鬼吧……  
他刚才竟然真的跟我说喜欢我……说高中就开始了……本来他爸想让他去德姆斯特朗商学院的，但他为了继续和我吵架所以坚持报了霍格沃茨……原来他这么怂一个人竟然也敢反抗最害怕的爸爸啊……  
他还说他是怕我一个人在学校边的房子过圣诞太孤单了所以才留下来的，本来没这个赌的话他今年都不会回家过新年了……啊……

207#  
哇。听着就感觉男友力爆表了。愣着干嘛啊，快答应他啊！

208#  
网友的直觉往往都是对的系列  
楼主现在一定特别震惊哈哈哈，冷静下来想清楚快给个答复啊，网友们也等得很心急的233

209#【楼主】黑色闪电  
回复208#：冷静不下来啊啊啊！！！我已经凌乱了一个小时了……。

210#  
我觉得那位马尔福先生是真的很喜欢楼主啊，简直一往情深。遇到这么好的男人就嫁了吧【抹眼泪】

211# 男朋友不如化妆品重要  
@学习不如爱情重要 看起来厕所读物终于要完结了，可喜可贺

212#  
开年惊喜！萌的cp要成真了5555好激动

213#  
楼上别这么肯定，说不定最后没成呢。  
要知道习惯是很难改的，讨厌成习惯也是。

214# 学习不如爱情重要  
回复211#：太好了，改天记得狠狠压榨某人一顿

215# 书虫小姐  
哎……你在惊讶什么呀哈利。我早都跟你说了他十有八九暗恋你，谁让你死都不肯相信【扶额】

216#  
感觉书虫小姐真不愧是学霸，简直是个万事通，啥都看穿了哈哈哈

……

230#  
来晚了，错过了最精彩部分真是太可惜了  
所以楼主答应了没有啊

231#  
不知道，圣诞节凌晨之后他就再也没上线过

232#  
可能还在纠结吧

……

245#  
这都要开学了，楼主怎么还没出现啊，网友们可是等得花都谢了

……

250#  
开学了。但是楼主似乎已经把这个帖子遗忘了……【躺】

251#  
楼上消息有点滞后啊。  
没看过这个帖子吗，有人拍到波特和马尔福在河边约会了。  
争锋相对的爱情？他俩都能在一起，大家纷纷表示惊呆了！（图源霍格沃茨校内网）

252#  
我就知道！果然是标准结局哈哈哈哈

253#  
我靠我哭了，这是什么现实生活偶像剧啊  
酸成柠檬精.jpg

254#  
这个标题也是够了，啥叫“他俩都能在一起”啊，看过本帖就知道真的没啥好惊讶的【摊手】  
不过他们真的好甜啊，太般配了TT

255#  
所以单身的我为什么要点进这个帖子……害，糖分过多，现在感觉有点牙疼【跪了】【手动再见】

——————【此楼已封】——————

FIN


End file.
